Ventus battles King Atem Revised
Sakura led, Danny, Ben, Naruto, Sasuke, Sora, Riku, Ventus, and Naminé back to the grotto. "Sakura. Can't you tell us why you brought us back here, I hate being tortured?" Danny asked as they went into the cove. "You'll see!" She said with a smile, leading them further into the grotto. "TA-DAH!" She exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, and she pointed ahead, and the others smiled as Danny looked on in surprise, and he gasped when he saw... "June's statue!" Danny exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?" "It fell into the sea last night, and I founded on shore." Sakura explained. "Then, I decided to bring it here since you might like it." "Yeah, but how did you carry it all the way here, I mean, it must've taken a while?" Naruto asked. "I used a transportation Jutsu Naruto." Sakura said. Danny then smiled at her. "Oh, you're the greatest, Sakura." He exclaimed, giving Sakura kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome." Sakura said blushing as she hugged Danny back. Danny then went over to the statue. "It looks just like her. It's even got her eyes." He said, admiring the statue and he pretended. "Hey, good looking. Wanna run away with me?" He then chuckled. "Man, this is the greatest day of my life guys!" The next thing the nine had heard footsteps. Danny spun and yelped when he saw a shadowed King Atem (except for his eyes, which had an angry look in them) at the entrance with an intent look on his face. "King Atem?.!" Danny exclaimed in shock. The gang hid behind a giant dresser, and poked their heads out. Mac and Bloo stood right behind King Atem, looking down at the ground in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king and I have kept my patience up until now, Danny." King Atem said, stepping out of the shadows as he walked towards Danny and he stopped a yard in front of him. "I promised my father that I'd carry on in his place, and I swore to the Observants and Clockwork that I'd raise you after your family and your friends were killed by your evil future self. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed; not to be rebelled against!" Danny bit his lip, and began to explain. "But Atem, I-" His sentence got cut short by King Atem. "Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human girl from drowning?" He demanded. "Look, King Atem, I had to!" Danny argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the magical realm is forbidden! Danny, you know that! Everyone knows that!" King Atem scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have drowned and died!" Danny exclaimed. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" King Atem said coldly, turning around. "You're more of a heartless than Bakura! You don't even know June!" Danny snapped angrily while glaring at King Atem. Enraged, King Atem attacked Danny and the others. Ventus came to their aid and battled King Atem! Ventus forced King Atem to retreat from Danny's grotto! Ventus battled the evil king and, with a mighty strike of his Keyblade, he destroyed King Atem! The Magical Realm was finally free from King Atem's evil rule! Thanks, Ventus! Category:Fan Fiction